Change Is Always Good
by nowinwonderland
Summary: Ally decides she doesn't want to be the shy geek anymore so with the help of her friend, Trish, she gets a full makeover. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first M rated fanfiction so please go easy on me. This is an AU story but I do not own Austin & Ally only the idea. Enjoy :D **

**Chapter 1**

"_I hope this isn't too drastic." _Ally thought to herself looking at her appearance in her full-length mirror. Over the summer Ally decided she couldn't deal with being the quiet outcast who always got made fun of. She had always had this part of her that wanted to respond to the comments but never had the courage but with her friend Trish's help, she finally unlocked that part of her.

"Ally!" her dad screamed up the stair, "Trish is here!" Ally let out a deep breath, picked up her bag, and made her way downstairs.

"You look amazing!" Trish exclaimed once she saw Ally. She was wearing dark wash denim cut-offs, a plain grey V-neck, and combat boots. She had a red and black flannel tied around her waist and her medium brown hair fell in loose waves around her face.

"It isn't too much?" Ally asked pulling at her shorts.

"Not at all," Trish responded slapping Ally's hands away, "you look hot and totally badass. Now let's go before you change your mind."

"Fine," Ally groaned, "might as well get this over with." Trish grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her out the door. They made their way to Moreno High, which was only a few blocks from Ally's house.

"Will you at least smile?" Trish pleaded as they reached the front entrance of their school, "it is our senior year Ally…have fun."

"I just don't know if the makeover will help." Ally responded uneasily.

"Not only do you look amazing but you also know how to stand up for yourself," Trish said grabbing Ally by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eye, "Remember confidence is the most important thing. You can do this."

"I can do this!" Ally replied a smile consuming her face. This new spring of confidence boiled inside of her as she made her way into the school. It wasn't long before her classmates soon realized that she looked completely different.

"Whose the new girl?"… "I've never seen her before."… "I love her outfit."

The whispers that filled the hall just boosted her confidence even more as she reached her locker.

"Hey new girl, I'm love the outfit." A voice behind her stated flicking the flannel tied around her waist, "but I'd like it better on my floor." In her confident haze she had almost forgotten about him…Austin Moon. Austin was the bane of her existence. He had constantly made fun of her and made sexual innuendoes around her because he knew they made her uncomfortable. It was like making her skin crawl was his favorite pastime. Normally if he made a sexual comment she would blush uncontrollably and make an excuse to either leave the situation or change the topic but Trish taught her how to handle these situations.

"Then keep dreaming Blondie," Ally responded turning around and loving the shocked look on his face, "cause that's the only time they'll be there."

"Dawson?!" Austin asked incredulously. He couldn't believe that the shy geeky girl he had always loved making uncomfortable was 1) wearing that outfit and 2) had just made a comeback instead of getting nervous and running away.

"If you keep your mouth open any longer something is going to fly in." Ally smirked putting her index finger under his chin and closing his gaping mouth. Before Austin could even think of a response Ally had made her way down the hallway and to her first class. The adrenaline that was running through her system was the greatest feeling she had ever had. Seeing Austin speechless had put her on Cloud 9.

"So how is your day going with your new look?" Trish asked sitting down in the desk next to Ally's.

"Amazing!" Ally exclaimed grinning from ear to ear, "Austin made a comment at me and I actually had a comeback! The look on his face was priceless."

"See I told you that you could do this." Trish responded matching Ally's smile.

"Thanks, I'm so happy you convinced me to do this." Ally stated just as their teacher walked in and began class.

By lunchtime everyone knew about Ally's transformation and it was definitely getting attention, especially from Austin. Austin didn't like being shown up by Ally. _He_ was the one that made _her_ speechless, not the other way around and he was determined to get that hierarchy back into place. Ally was sitting alone at one of the outdoor lunch tables reading a book, because even though it was the first day of school Trish had managed to get herself lunch detention for mouthing off to a teacher. Austin saw an opportunity to mess with her and he wasn't going to waste it. He made his way over to the table and sat down next to Ally. She was so consumed within her book that she didn't even realize the presence next to her.

"My comment from earlier still applies." Austin whispered in her ear. Ally jumped from the startle of someone being there and from the comment he just made.

"I'm kind of busy." Ally stated trying to stay calm while on the inside she was freaking out. She had to admit to herself that Austin was attractive. His blonde hair was always perfectly messy and she would lying to herself if she said she never caught herself dreaming about his deep brown eyes but he made it his life goal to make her feel uncomfortable and now it was time for payback.

"I'm sure your little romance fantasy can wait," Austin replied and she could hear the smirk in his voice, "plus why read about it when you can have the real thing?" To emphasize his point, Austin laid his hand on her exposed thigh under the table.

"Because the book is always better." Ally replied coolly trying to act like she wasn't freaking out over his hand being on her. She needed to gain control back or she would just be in the same place as she always had been, the nervous geek.

"Oh I highly doubt that." Austin huskily whispered squeezing her thigh.

"At least when I read the book alone," Ally replied closing her book, "I know _skilled_ hands will be getting me off." With that comment Ally got up from the table and sauntered to the cafeteria exit where Trish had just arrived from her detention leaving Austin again speechless. Not only had his plan backfired but now all he could think about was Ally fucking Dawson masturbating to romance novels.

"_How the hell did this girl change so much over one summer?"_ Austin thought to himself as he made his way to his next class. He was determined now to make Ally cave. He was going to get back control no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Ally couldn't wait to get to school. She could see now why Austin messed with her the way he did. Knowing that she got under his skin made her heart pound, it was like an adrenaline rush every time she made his speechless. Today she decided to wear a black contour skirt paired with a pink camisole and a flowy white tank overtop. She pulled on her combat boots and tweaked her waves a little before dashing out the door to meet Trish.

"So how long do you think it'll be before you and Austin jump each other?" Trish asked as they made their way to school.

"I don't know what you mean." Ally scoffed chuckling.

"You know the only reason you reacted the way you did to his comments is because you like him," Trish grinned, "I give it three days tops."

"Three days?!" Ally sputtered, "1) I do NOT like him and 2) even if I did I'm pretty sure it would take way longer than three days for me to 'jump' him."

"You suck at lying." Trish commented as they entered the school.

"I'm not lying." Ally huffed, "I don't like him. I find him annoying and I just like giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"No you like the fact that you have control over him now instead of the other way around." Trish noted giving Ally a knowing glance.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ally stammered trying her best to lie to her friend.

"I already told you, you suck at lying. I'll see you in first period." Trish stated walking the opposite direction as Ally. Ally couldn't stop thinking about what Trish said. She didn't like Austin she just liked messing with him. So what if she thought he was cute that didn't mean anything and there was definitely no way in hell she was going to "jump" him.

"I couldn't get you out of my head last night." Austin's voice ghosted along her neck as she opened her locker.

"Oh really?" Ally questioned a smirk appearing on her face, "and why was that?"

"All I could think about was you writhing under me." Austin whispered placing his hand on her hip.

"I doubt I'd be writing under you." Ally responded closing her locker and turning around to finally face him.

"Not only would you be squirming but you'd be begging for me until I made you scream." Austin smirked getting even closer than he already was.

"Someone's a little cocky." Ally retorted trying to keep her cool and act like his closeness wasn't having an effect on her.

"Someone's getting hot and bothered." Austin noted scanning his eyes down her body. It took all of Ally's energy not to squirm under his gaze but she knew the moment she did he would win and she was not going to let that happen.

"Hot and bothered over you?" Ally remarked, "not a chance in hell." She was hoping he would back off and not call her bluff because she didn't know how much longer she could take this torture.

"Oh so it wouldn't _bother_ you if I did this…" Austin trailed off as his grip on her hip became tighter, "or this…" his other hand grabbed her ass roughly and he pulled her flush against his body, "that has no affect on you at all?" God, she wanted to give in and kiss him but she had to stay strong. She couldn't be the first one to cave or she would never hear the end of it from him.

"No not at all," Ally lied hoping he couldn't tell, "I feel nothing for you."

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if I did this…" Austin trailed off again leaning in to nuzzle Ally's neck. He placed a kiss on her sweet spot and Ally bit her lip hard, "or even if I did this…" without warning Austin bit down on the spot he just kissed and the sensation and shock caused Ally to moan out loud. There was no way of covering up the fact that she just moaned because of him. "I told you I had an affect on you." Austin smirked against Ally neck and that's when she broke. If the cat was already out of the bag then there was no use in trying to deny her attraction to him. She didn't have to like him as a person but right now she needed him on a primal level.

"Fuck it!" Ally exclaimed before roughly grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss. The kiss was sloppy and needy. Neither one really cared about anything that wasn't this moment and each other. Ally's hands moved from the front of Austin's shirt to his hair as she pulled roughly. Austin tightened his grip on Ally's ass and hip to the point where she knew there were going to be bruises there tomorrow but she honestly didn't care. The two parted for air and that breath slightly cleared the haze.

"Holy shit!" Ally exclaimed noticing their surroundings, "we are in the middle of the hallway." Austin removed his hands from her body, grabbed her hand, and led her to an abandoned classroom.

"Is this better for you?" Austin teased as he turned on some of the lights in the classroom.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Ally stated the haze completely clearing.

"Why?"

"Because you hate me." Ally noted looking at the floor.

"When did I ever say I hated you?" Austin replied confused by her accusation.

"You never said it but you always make fun of my innocence and found pleasure in making me uncomfortable so I just assumed." Ally mumbled still not making eye contact.

"Yeah because I find it funny when you squirm," Austin stated matter-of-factly, "that doesn't mean I hate you."

"You don't?" Ally asked finally looking up at Austin.

"No I only do that because it's fun getting a rise out of you," Austin laughed walking up to her, placing his hands on her hips and bringing her closer to him, "plus I find it really fucking hot when you blush and get nervous."

"So you think I'm hot?" Ally asked with a smirk on her face.

"I just made out with you in the hallway and brought you into an empty classroom," Austin stated looking at her like she was crazy for asking that, "Now can we get back to our previous activities?" Ally didn't say another word but instead sauntered over to Austin and kissed him deeply. He responded right away wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. This kiss was passionate and there was nothing being held back between the two. Austin pulled away from the kiss and slowly started kissing his way down her neck making Ally moan with each kiss.

"Please," Ally begged clawing at Austin's neck, "I need you now."

"That's all I need to hear." Austin responded smirking against her neck. He backed them up until Ally's legs hit the teacher's desk. She climbed onto the desk never detaching herself from Austin. Austin ran his hands down her thighs until he was under her skirt. With a quick motion he removed her underwear and threw it to the ground. The cool breeze only intensified the wetness that was pooling in between her thighs. The next thing Ally heard was Austin unbuckling his belt buckle and pulling his jeans and underwear down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Austin asked not wanting to force himself onto her but he was really hoping she would say yes.

"I don't just want this," Ally moaned loudly, "I _need_ this, please just fuck me already." In one swift motion Austin was inside Ally causing them both to moan loudly in pleasure. Austin didn't wait for Ally to adjust to him before pulling out and slamming back into her.

"Oh God," Ally moaned loudly causing a smirk to appear on Austin's face, "don't stop…please don't stop!" Austin thrust even faster and Ally felt like she was going to lose it if she didn't climax soon. Suddenly Austin hit just the right spot and her body shook as her orgasm hit her.

"Austin!" she screamed, riding her orgasm out.

Austin kept going, his thrusting becoming erratic. Ally raked her nails down his t-shirt covered back causing Austin to tense above her as he came. His hips bucked a few more times as he finished riding his climax out. Slowly he pulled out of her, her body still tingling from the experience.

"Fucking hell…" Austin mumbled as he pulled his pants up and buttoned them.

"Is this where we're supposed to tell each other we love each other?" Ally questioned sitting up on her elbows.

"I don't do relationships." Austin replied straightening out his clothes.

"Good," Ally smirked back, "I wasn't looking for one." Ally climbed off the desk and walked over to Austin.

"You don't want a relationship?" Austin asked shocked.

"Nope," Ally responded making sure to pop the 'p,' "I'm fine doing friends with benefits."

"Really?" Austin commented not being able to believe what this former shy girl was saying. Ally let her actions speak for her and she soon pulled him into her and kissed him hard. Austin tangled his hand into her hair and kissed back even harder.

"How about round two?" she suggested pulling away with a smirk on her face.


End file.
